The Dark Apocholypse
by DesiretheCat04
Summary: Sonic needs to find Eggman when he reunites with Jet.What will happen, how many arguments will there be, will Storm learn how to read and will Knuckles learn that you can't put a cube in a sphere hole? We'll have to find out.
1. The reunion

**Authors note: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog no matter how much I want to.**

**Chapter 1: the reunion.**

"Tails, do you know what that is? Because I'm stuck." Knuckles said in a caring but weird sort of voice, "What is it then, Knuckles?" Tails asked as if he was annoyed. He then looked at what the problem he was trying to put a cube in the sphere hole, it was obvious it was wrong. For 3 year olds! "Um, the toys broken. Silly toy, you! Ha. " Tails said trying to trick Knuckles to think it's right when he wasn't. Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky a similar incident was going on. "Wave, help. " Storm hollered, "What now?" Wave answered "Um, I ... um, can't well... read this. I can't." Storm asked "Once upon a time. Imbecile! " Wave slapped Storm as if he just killed her mother "And.. can you read the rest, please."Storm begged "URGH! Okay. (Gabber. Gabber.) I'd replace Storm for that red mutt..." A thunderous crash then filled the air ship they were travelling in. " Wave, status report- what did Storm break this time?" Jet, the leader of the thieves, asked. "It wasn't me boss, I swear!" Storm yelled "No need to panic only an attack. Incoming!" Wave yelled pointing at a projectile heading towards them at almost 1000 mph. An even larger crash echoed through the air ship "Left wing down. We're going down repeat- going down!" at that second, the three Babylon Rouges leaped onto their extreme gears and road off to the surface.

With a stroke of luck the three landed in front of Sonic the hedgehog, Tails the fox, and Knuckles the echidna wondering what they were doing in the middle of a desert "What are you doing here, hedgehog? Where'd the air ship land, Wave?" Jet asked Wave and Sonic "Well, we're looking for Eggman, you?" Sonic replied "Our air ship was sabotaged by someone." Jet told him "Dew south-east 37 miles, sir." Wave said "If we help you get your air ship, you'll have to help find Eggman. Deal?" Sonic requested for the deal confidently knowing Jet would want his air ship 1 one piece "No." Jet answered sternly but Sonic had a plan B "And we'll give you our **5** chaos emeralds." "Um... deal!" Jet only needed 5 more chaos emeralds to complete his 'collection' so he called it. "Sonic, are you sure about this. They are the **Babylon Rouges **after all. What if they don't do their side of the deal?" Knuckles whispered to the blue hedgehog that seemed to be out of their mind "I Have a plan." Sonic whispered "Do your side of the deal first." "Okay." Jet groaned so they set off to find the evil-doer Eggman together. Surprisingly.


	2. Starting the apocalypse

Authors note: I still don't own Sonic, unfortunately.

**Chapter 2: Starting the apocalypse**

"Sonic, my legs ache," Tails moaned

"But you're flying, how can they?" Sonic asked

"Um...carry me." Tails ordered, just as he was going to land on Sonic, Sonic zoomed away and put Wave in the way so he landed onto the swallow that went into a temper as soon as the fox landed onto her.

"GET OFF, RUNT! NOW! RRRRGGGGGHHHHH! " Wave screeched almost splitting the other fives ear drums

"No need *sniff* to yell*sniff*, Wave!" Tails whimpered on the verge of crying

"Don't cry, please." Storm said worryingly before pulling faces which **made** him cry "WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA! I wasn't going *sniff* to cry *sniff* WWWWAAAAAAHHHH!" Tails cried

"What a way to start our search, eh, Jet?" Sonic asked

"And we were almost there, too. It's just over that mountain." Jet replied sighing and slouching.

Meanwhile, a girl was talking to herself. She had a red bandana with pink polka-dot on and a necklace with a gem that looked like the shard of the white chaos emerald. She had a purple top that reached her belly again covered in pink polka-dots. Her spikes looked like a wing span alongside her bandana.

"Must...find...sonic...and...AH!"She dropped to the floor with exhaustion. She was crawling on all fours until that point. She then blacked out for an hour or two but when she awoke she saw sonic and what looked like a hawk.

"Finally...I've found ...Sonic."

"I think it's the other way around, lady!" Sonic told her gracefully and with care to probably make her feel comfortable but the way he looked at her when he said it makes you think differ.

"Only 10 mins until we reach Eggman, we'd better hurry." Jet reported

"But what about Luxerio, we can't leave her, can we?" Sonic asked as the girl gasped "you talk in your sleep." he finished

"No strays. Just leave her, 'k?"Jet commanded

"I'm taking her!" Sonic yelled as he started going the wrong way

"Don't worry. Leave me here, to rot." Luxerio mumbled weakly on the brink of another black out.

"B-but...Okay, not to rot. To find you, and take you to a hospital."Sonic replied reluctantly. He placed her down onto the floor gracefully. As if they knew each other for years. As if they were married. He must've adored the girl to do something like that in such a way as that.

"Sonic, be quick, or be left behind!" Jet yelled

"One sec... Please."Sonic asked. At that point, Sonic pecked Luxerio on the cheek. "We'll be back, hopefully. When we are, I'll be there for you, until death." He finished with grace. He then bolted towards and past Jet to defeat Eggman and reach Luxerio.

~Eggman's base~

"Ho, ho! You finally join me. On this 'fine' day" A voice said from somewhere close, close enough to feel, touch and punch. Witch Knuckles obviously wanted to do.

Knuckles then yelled "Reveal yourself, Eggman! I know your there, in fact we all know you are. We **do **know your voice. And laugh. And shadow. And-"

"I think he gets it, knuckles. You twit. Just come out, Eggman!" Jet shouted. At that word, a dark, fat figure stepped into the light.

"I thought you would never work or **rely **on the blue rat, Jet!" Eggman cackled

"We made a respectable deal, s- Eggman..." Jet called, he then thought 'Damn... I almost blew it, luckily I didn't. What would the hedgehog think?' he ran toward Eggman in a rage and jump-kicked him in the willy.

"Oh, that's got to **hurt! **My turn! " Tails said walking toward Eggman he mimicked Jet and on impact a giant 'CRACK!' echoed through the base.

~The jungle only 10 minutes away~

Luxerio awoke with a cut on her leg; she giggled and looked into the clouds,

"It's **finally** started... the **apocalypse**! HA, HA, HA!" She laughed, "They just need to come, quickly. The hedgehog just may meddle with the plan and crush the rightful destiny...." Luxerio then got up and limed toward the south. Suddenly, three cuts appeared on her arm, and another on her face.

"I'm fully in synchronisation with the dark master..." Luxerio shouted in an evil joy. She carried on walking but then fell to the ground in pain,

"He...must...be in a ....fight...a big one, too...AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed

~Eggman's base (again) ~

"Eggman, almost knocked out...don't make me laugh it was pie." Storm laughed

"Didn't you say '**don't** make me laugh', when you did laugh?" Wave asked trying to be smart and winding Storm up on purpose. was on the floor with bruises, cuts, and more grousome things simmillar to that.

"Right, we helped you defeat Eggman, now you need to help us find our airship and put it back in flying condition, let's move." Jet ordered

"Be right with ya......." Sonic mumbled dashing towards the exit. He eventually reached the forest and saw Luxerio wasn't were they left her, she was about a meter or two away.

"WA?!" Sonic yelled dashing toward her, "How'd ya get...there...?" Sonic asked seeing the cuts and bruises all over her.

"THE APOCALYPSE STARTS...ONCE THE CHOSEN ONE SPLITS HIS MIND INTO YING AND YANG..." Luxerio panted in a creepy tone of voice. She then fainted once more that Sonic thought was for good.

"Luxerio, what did you mean _'apocalypes'_...Luxerio? LUXERIO!" Sonic yelled in fear and dread.

Knuckles then said"I'm sorry Son-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Sonic commanded.

"Start with out him." Jet ordered. The 7 adventurers left the area. Sonic was then left weeping ontop of Luxerio and her surroundings.

" 'I'll be there until death', I said. But I wasn't..." Sonic cried

"B ut I'm not ead so you **can be.** If you want to be." Luxerio mumbled.

"Can you... help... with the search? I- we'd love it if you came..." Sonic asked

"No longer than a week. Or I'll become a bezerker*, 'k?" Luxerio said with peace.

"Let's do it then..." Sonic started

"YEAH!!!" they shouted in synchronisation.

(End of chap 2)

*Bezerker-1. A crazy/ wild person/creature 2. An extreamly strong person/ creature.


	3. Dark arisen

Note: I don't own sonic but I have a few more OCs left! (his other nephew, who isn't in this, is in 'Werehog wars', another fic which will be published by Christmas '09)

Chapter 3- Dark arisen

"B-boss! I found a wing of the ship!" Storm wailed but then tripped to find himself being stabbed in the guts by the part he just found, then dying of blood-loss. Everyone gasped as then Sonic and Luxerio arrived.

"Storm... why'd ya have to die like this? I wanted to kill ya..." Everyone then stared at Wave, the one who wished t murder the bulky albatross.

"Who are you? Why are you invading my forest? FATHER!" a dark hedgehog said from the shadows.

"Son, this better be-"an older green hedgehog said, again, from the shadows. "Sonic. M-my... brother. Why are you here?" It turned out to be his brother and nephew in the shadows, Manic but Sonic never knew that he had two nephews!

"Manic? Play. Use your medallion." Sonic said while throwing a medallion with a drum on the end. Manic touched the crystal at the end and a green glow covered the area, Manic was then sitting behind a set of drums, green of course, and then played a basic tune. It graduated into a tune similar to the Sonic Underground's favourite song- their theme. "I trust a rockin' player like that! But him..."

"I'm Lazer the hedgehog, prince of Achalinak. You must be uncle Sonic, former king-to-be. You did a goose-chase in Maglo city, you." He pointed at Jet. "You where the one who he chased."

"How do ya know it's me?! You have your eyes closed!" He asked arrogantly.

"I gained mystic powers from a time warp with a grey hedgehog that chose to be called Silver." Sonic paused for a reason, he had a vision.

"_**You die, NOW!!!" a green hedgehog insisted. He dashed forward towards Sonic. Sonic called for help then glowed black.**_

"Whoa." Sonic whispered

"What was that?" Luxerio asked

"Erm...Nothing" He lied. "We need to go. After all, Jet, we need to do the search and complete it before a week's through!"

"See ya, Bro!" Manic said in trust, not knowing that Sonic's vision was the true reason for why they were leaving.

"_**YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT!"**_

Sonic had a vision once again. It was short this time.

"What happened there? Don't say 'nothing ', because you turned black and your iris 'n' pupil disappeared!" Luxerio ordered

"I only had a vision. I think my body does what I see..." Sonic replied without knowing a hand was creeping 'wards his.

"A little further..." she thought Tails then screamed with joy.

"It's another piece of the air-ship. It's the fan." he had a slight illusion by the travel, it was over a cliff.

"DON'T, TAILS, NO!" Sonic yelled.

"It's fine. I'll get it!" he fell and landed on the fan.

"TAILS!!!" Sonic cried in both ways.

"It's okay. You've got me." Luxerio whispered in grace.

"Ooh!" Knuckles mocked.

"YOU LITTLE!" Sonic raged. He turned black for an instant then back. He dashed toward him."You deserved it...mutt..."He then remembered what Luxerio said to him in a weird way, almost like a devil...

"_**...HE SPLITS HIS MIND INTO YING AND YANG..."**_

"Don't be yang..." Sonic told himself "We can't look for the parts or soon _we'll _die!" he then shouted.

"We are, we need to. Or do you choose to... The next part! It's the carriage!" Wave noted.

"Do you really want to?" Sonic asked. She went on without a word but as soon as she went in to try to make it teleport to HQ, it set alight.

"We...Luxerio is cursed!" Knuckles said.

"Nothing is wrong with her" Sonic argued while guarding her with himself.

"RAAAA!" The red 'mutt' rushed and Sonic pushed him and Luxerio out of the way so Knuckles bashed into a tree. It timbered on top of him so all vital organs were crushed in to mash potato.

"So... we are the only ones left...?" Jet asked. Sonic and Luxerio nodded in unison. "Encase you want to know, Luxerio is the next to di- get the next exicu- part..."

"Fine." Luxerio humphed.


End file.
